Omega and Alpha Assassins of Chaos
by candyland7
Summary: Omega and Alpha are brother and sister. Omega, Alpha, Beta, and Shadow all came from Earth and were forgotten and betrayed. Now they have to go back and help since Kronos and Gaea are rising. Percy is missing so they must help without either Omega or Alpha destroying the planet. Can they do it? Rated T for safety's sake.
1. Betrayel

**I have wanted to make a Percy Chaos story and now I am. This will kinda be like a normal Percy Jackson Chaos story but at the same time it will be different. Anyways here is chapter 1.**

**Ch. 1**

**Omega POV**

I just killed off Ahriman a slave dealer in planet Agora. He wasn't just selling and breaking up family's he was also beating the men and woman, he raped the woman. I'm an assassin not as good as my sister, Alpha, she has been an assassin the longest of us all; but better than my sister's husband, Shadow. I got into my ship where Alpha and Shadow were waiting. We nodded to each other. I then went to my room, lied down next to my wife, Beta, and dreamed of my past.

**Percy POV (Dream)**

I was at camp on the beach with Nico and Tiana. Annabeth was nowhere to be found and neither was Sam **(A/N no offence to anyone named Sam I have a cousin named Sam)**. Sam is my ego filled maniac brother he thinks he is so great because he killed a hellhound. Which just so happened to be Mrs. O'Leary. Everyone but Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Tiana, and Annabeth has turned against me; even my father has turned against me. My mom, Paul, and the unborn baby boy died in a hurricane while they were at Florida. But Grover and Juniper were always saving the wild, Thalia is off with the hunt (she was going to quit but Sam came and she decided against it), Nico was always in the underworld or Camp Jupiter, Tiana was either with Nico or on an assassin quest (Chaos agreed to let her stay on Earth while she wasn't on a quest). So Annabeth was the only one that was keeping me at camp.

Nico and Tiana just came back from the underworld not that long ago. They only came back to see me though they were going to Camp Jupiter soon because Frank fell of Arion and was badly injured. I wasn't going because Zeus said that I had to stay at Camp Half-Blood because I was the camp leader. Then Sam came and I was no longer the leader. Zeus still wouldn't let me leave to go to Camp Jupiter.

"Sorry dude but Frank can't even stand up," Nico said.

"It's ok just IM me on how he is doing every now and then. When he can move tell him to IM me," I said.

"Okay I'll IM you when we get there," Nico promised.

That afternoon I went down again to the beach. Nico and Tiana were going to leave now. They just said goodbye and went on the way to the woods so that Nico can shadow travel them there. When I got down I saw Sam (no surprise there) and some blonde completely naked and having sex. The blonde seemed familiar and I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too, you are so much better than Percy," the blonde said.

No, NO! It couldn't be.

"Annabeth," I said.

Annabeth turned and when she saw me she looked surprised.

"P… Percy?" she asked.

"YEAH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ANNABETH! I TRUSTED YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN!" I was seething mad.

The winds around me where picking up. There were tornadoes ripping everything up, there were hurricanes, and earthquakes. Cabins were falling down tree's were getting ripped up and I could hear people screaming. It wasn't only when I heard everyone screaming when it all stopped. I looked around and saw the wreckage. All the cabins were rubble except for the Poseidon cabin. Most likely it was because Poseidon is the god of earthquakes. I then realized that I made tornadoes. How could I do that? I then realized that people were coming I turned and ran into the woods. Tears streaming down my face but I didn't care. I found myself at the campfire and I saw that Hestia was there. I walked over and sat next to her.

"What troubles you hero?" she asked.

"Well I just tore apart the camp, my girlfriend cheated on me, and all my friends turned their back on me, all the while Olympus doesn't care," I then looked at her, "except you Lady Hestia."

"Percy will you be my champion?"

"I except Lady Hestia."  
"Oh please call me Hestia."  
She then shot a ball of fire at me. I didn't pass out much to my happiness.

"You now have power over fire, you can pretty much do whatever you want with it and because you are a son of Poseidon you can also make fire burn underwater, you can summon whatever food you want even very fancy foods, and really have the power over hearth and home," she said.

"Thank you Hestia," I said.

"Now your sister and cousin have not left yet they are at Zeus' Fist so I suggest that you tell them that you are going to run away my champion."  
"How did you… never mind."  
I then got up and ran to Zeus' Fist. When I got there I didn't see them.  
"Shot I missed them," I said to no one.

"No you didn't," said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Tiana jump from a tree and Nico appear out of a shadow.

"Sorry dude we thought that you were a monster," Nico said.

Tiana seemed to be studying me. It made me uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She glared at me.

"You look different," Nico said, "What happened."  
"It's a long story," I said.

"We have time."  
"Well, I went to the beach after you guys left and when I got there I saw Sam and a blonde completely naked making out," Nico's eyes widened as did Tiana's, "I figured out that the blonde was Annabeth," Nico and Tiana were now steaming in Tiana's case she really was, "I completely destroyed camp," Tiana shook her head while Nico was barely containing his laughter, "long story short Annabeth and I broke up and I became Hestia's champion."  
"Wait you became Hestia's champion?" Nico asked.

"Yes."  
"Percy I think I know someone who will take you in," Tiana said **(A/N as some of you might know Tiana is mute but in this story she will talk more)**

"Oh yeah, like who?"

"But it will have to wait until after we all visit Frank."  
"What do you mean all?"  
"You are coming with us I don't care what Zeus says we are all going."

With that Tiana left no room for argument and she grabbed my arm. Nico shadow traveled us to Camp Jupiter. When we got there Jason, Hazel, Reyna, and a few others that we know where there. They seemed surprised to say the least to see me; but didn't question it thankfully.

"Hey guys," Nico said.

They raised their eyebrows and inclined their heads in my direction. Nico mouthed later at them and they nodded. We walked in to visit Jason and saw an Apollo child named Lina she was taking care of Frank. He didn't look to good but better from what Lina described he looked worse before.

"Before his leg was twisted the wrong way, he had a few bones sticking out, he had 8 broken ribs, both arms were broken, he had a broken skull, and a broken nose," Lina said.

"Ouch," I said.

"No duh Percy," Nico said.

After we visited Frank we promised to visit again. But we said that it might not be for a while. They didn't mind. We went on the run once we found out that Percy and my non godly family died. I guess that Nico or Tiana told them what Annabeth did because they said that they would never forgive Annabeth. One day we were fighting against 100 monsters Tiana was badly injured and would most likely bleed out, Nico was unconscious, and me well I was the one that was most likely going to die. Tiana was still fighting when suddenly all the monsters were dust. The last thing I remember was Tiana falling into the man's arms and a girl with silver eyes looking down on me.  
**I need OC characters so when you review put down your character put down all the things that I need for your character. And can anyone guess who the character with the silver eyes is and no, it is not Artemis though I was actually thinking about her.**

**-candyland7**


	2. Earth

**Hey guys no one guessed who the silver eyed person was and it was… I'm not going to tell you. Also no updates without reviews luckily someone reviewed for you. I still need OC though I am making up some of my own.**

**Percy POV (still dream)**

When I woke up I saw the girl with silver eyes staring down at me. She seemed familiar.

"Percy is that thee," silver eyes said. **(A/N I really suck at old time language)**

"Zoe?" I asked.

Zoe nodded.

"Why are your eyes silver?" I asked.

"It is a souvenir from being a star," she explained.

"Where are Tiana and Nico?"

"Tiana is still unconscious mean while Nico is awake but is a bit confused."  
"Can I see them?"  
"I don't know Percy."  
I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up. I fell over but Zoe managed to catch me. I took a few shaky steps forward and when we got to where Nico is I saw… wait is that Silena? I must be dreaming.

"Silena is that really you?" I asked.

Silena turned around. When she saw me she ran forward and hugged me.

"We didn't think you would make it, I mean you were in worse condition then Tiana and she barely made it to a stable condition," Silena said.

Later that day Tiana woke up and we all visited Chaos. We all got new names I became Omega, Tiana became Alpha, Nico became Shadow, Zoe changed her name to Beta. All of my deceased friends were alive and they decided that if they ever went to earth they would do code names. Among those that I found were alive again was Mrs. O'Leary, Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, Lee, Pollux, Castor, Michael, and more. I was happy to see my deceased friends. When they found out about Annabeth they immediately got mad at her.

**Omega POV (end of dream)**

I woke up to Beta shaking me awake.

"We are landing in 5 minutes," she said.

I nodded and got up.

"The dream again?" she asked.

"Yes I don't think it will ever stop," I said.

Beta didn't answer. We both went out of room and saw Alpha and Shadow sitting on the couch asleep. Alpha was on top of Shadow. I walked up to them they seemed to be having the same dream that I had.

"Alpha, Shadow WAKE UP!" I yelled.

They both jerked awake. They blushed slightly when they saw me looking at them.

"Were landing in…"  
"5, 4,3,2,1, we have landed, sir," my computer said.

"Never mind I guess we have landed," I said.

Alpha and Shadow laughed. We made our way to our rooms when Silena and Beckendorf stopped us in the hall.

"Chaos wants to talk to us, all of us that came from earth and your divisions," Silena said.

"Ok, why does he want us?" Alpha asked.

"He wouldn't tell us anything; but the fact that none of us will like it," Beckendorf said, "especially you guys."  
"When does he want us?" I asked.

"Now."  
We all ran to Chaos' office and saw the other demigods from Earth. Most of them died like Orion and Theseus; others like Sondra and Diamon were betrayed.

"All right now that all of you are here we can start the meeting," Chaos said.

Everyone glanced at us because the assassins usually aren't in the meetings with them.

"None of you will like this but you have to return to Earth," Chaos said.

"WHAT!" all the betrayed yelled even some that died yelled that.

Meanwhile I stormed out of the room with Beta, Alpha, and Shadow on my heels.

"Alpha, Shadow, and Omega please report to my office," Chaos' voice came into my head.

I told Beta that I would catch her afterwards. We then walked to Chaos' office. Alpha was biting her lip; Shadow was rubbing the back of his neck, while I was clenching my fists.

"Perseus, Nico, Tiana," Chaos said.

It must be really important if he used our real names.

"I know you don't want to go to Earth; but you also have to come with me to ask the Olympians for our help," he said, "you don't have to reveal who you are till later, just use your code names."  
We all nodded. I can't believe we are going back after 155,000 years.

**Annabeth POV (didn't think I would do this did you)**

We were at the normal 'Where is Percy Jackson Meeting'. When suddenly a portal opened up in the middle of the floor, everyone turned their attention to the portal. A person with a black robe with moving stars and planets on it walked out. He has black hair and eyes with stars on it as well. Behind him three people with pure black robes walked out. They were all steaming, literally. I could tell that the three people did not want to be here. One of the people in a robe was a girl, I could tell by her feminine structure.

"I am Chaos and these are my assassins," Chaos said.

"Wait, 'the' Chaos?" my mom asked.

Chaos nodded and if I could see under the assassins' robes I believe I would have seen eye rolling.

"That's impossible," Zeus said, "Chaos faded a long time ago."  
"I spread that rumor so that people wouldn't come to me for help," Chaos explained.

"Okay then why are you here?" my mom asked.

"To offer my help."  
"We don't need your help," my boyfriend, Sam, said.

"Sam please let Zeus handle this," I said.

He grudgingly sat down. I could tell that the assassins were surprised to see us.

"Go on introduce yourselves," Chaos said to his assassins.

The girl stepped up.

"My name is Alpha I am the second most powerful being in the universe and Chaos' best assassin," Alpha said.

"My name is Omega brother of Alpha the most powerful being in the universe and Chaos' second best assassin," Omega said.

"My name is Shadow husband of Alpha fourth most powerful being in the universe and Chaos' third best assassin," Shadow said.

"Wait isn't Chaos the most powerful being in the universe?" I asked

"Was," Alpha corrected, "Omega and I can beat Chaos with no powers and tied and blindfolded to a chair."

"We can also beat all the Titans, Primordial's, and gods all the same time in a fight," Omega said.

"Omega," Shadow said.

"What?"

"Hi."  
"Hi Shadow."  
Zeus cleared his throat and said "We accept your help Chaos."  
Chaos left and the assassins stayed. Before Chaos left he told us that the troops that are coming and the assassins all hold grudges against us and not to anger them. I looked at the assassins in fear.

"I challenge you to a fight Omega I don't think that you are all that powerful," Sam said.

"Yeah he is the most powerful demigod ever," I said.

"What about Percy Jackson?" Alpha asked.

"He was a coward, he cheated on me."  
"WHAT NO HE DIDN'T," the assassins all yelled.

"Yes he did."  
"I'll show you what really happened," Alpha said while Omega and Shadow fumed.

She waved her hand and the scene from that day appeared. Everyone turned their attention to the scene. Once it was over everyone looked mad and they turned on me.

"Annabeth he had my blessing," Athena said.

"Annabeth you *&$!" said Leo.

And that was the nicest thing that people said to me.

"Anyways I accept Sam's offer it will be a fight to the death," Omega said.

We all got flashed to an arena.

"To make it fair I won't use my powers but you may use yours," Omega said.

**Omega POV**

Sam charged at me once the battle began. I simply side stepped and grabbed his head. I then twisted it and slammed his head into the arena wall. I then pinned his clothes to the ground with my dagger. I first cut if his feet, then his hands, and then I took out his eyeballs, and last I cut off his nose. **(A/N Princess Bride any one). **Then I reached my hand into his chest and ripped out his heart and squeezed it to dust right in front of his face. **(A/N Once Upon a Time anyone?) **

I turned around feeling a presence and ripped off a hat. There was none other than Annabeth.

"Do you want to have the same fate as your puny little boyfriend?" I asked.

**That's all people I'll update as soon as I can. Also I need more characters so if you want to make one just say so in a review and I will give you the things I need. Later,**

**-candyland7**


	3. Callidora

**I really have nothing to say except thanks to the reviewers! The few OC I have will show up in this Chapter.**

**Alpha POV**

I didn't know that Omega will actually kill Sam. I mean he might be a jerk but he is still our brother.

"Omega," I yelled, "remember we need every demigod we can get!"

The reason I yelled this was because he was about to kill Annabeth.

"Aww, Alpha can't I please? He asked.

Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, by the way our troops will be here in a few minutes, we need to meet them."

We all flashed out. When we got to camp we saw a lot of weapons pointed at us and Beta was already there talking to Chiron. Over time she lost her old times talk. Our hoods were covering our faces so no one could see what we look like unless we already showed them our faces. Beta saw us and walked over.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Omega killed Sam," I said.

"Omega!"

"Sorry, he challenged me to a fight," Omega said.

Annabeth was walking around alone now. No friends to accompany her, when a ship appeared out of mid air.

"Soldiers hold your positions," a familiar voice called.

"Jason," Omega breathed.

It was in fact Jason Grace praetor of the first legion. We all looked at each other and agreed that we would reveal who we are to Jason, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Piper, Leo, and Reyna for they are the few that didn't believe Annabeths story.

"No, that ship holds our soldiers and unless you do not want any allies I suggest you do not shoot. We will happily join the other side if we are ordered to," I said.

Beta, Shadow, and Omega all nodded their heads. Jason turned our direction and when he saw us there he told his soldiers to put down their weapons. I saw Thalia, Hazel, Frank, and Reyna next to him. Our ship landed on the edge of the forest. Our soldiers got out and introduced themselves.

"My name is Flame, I am a soldier," Flame said

"My name is Archer, I am Flames boyfriend, and I am also a soldier," Archer said.

"My name is Sonny and I am also a soldier," Sonny said.

"Okay if you are soldier, do not say that you are," I said.

"I am Dai, Sonny's boyfriend, and I am the Lieutenant," Dai said.

"I am Ralis," Ralis said.

"I am Far, Ralis' boyfriend," Far said.

"I am S," S said.

"I am B," B said.

"I am L," L said.

"I am Ethan," Ethan said.

"I am Beta, girlfriend of Omega, general of the army," Beta said.

And on it went. After the campers were about to leave I quickly called that following back: Jason, Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Leo.

"Why do you want us?" Reyna asked.

"Just follow us," I said.

"Sure Alpha, let's just play follow the leader," Shadow said.

"How about we play who can stay quiet the longest, if you talk I get to punch you."

Shadow shut up after that. We got to the secret cove Shadow and I found before we left camp. Back when we were Nico and Tiana. We always went there to have sex. I never once got pregnant though. We didn't go in we just sat outside the entrance. There is one thing about the secret cove. Unless you have been there before you can't see it. If you only went there once and didn't go back again you would forget about it.

"Why are we here?" Jason asked.

"To show you are real identities," Flame said.

"Yep," Archer said popping the 'P'.

Flame took off her hood first showing her waist length hazel brown hair, her dark skin, and her orange eyes. Leo ran up to Talon (Flame) and hugged her seeing as they were half siblings it is appropriate. Archer took off his hood next his curly blonde hair with streaks of black appeared his emerald green eyes, and tan skin. Nick (Archer) didn't have any family members present so no one hugged him but Talon seeing as she is his girlfriend. Shadow took off his hood reveling his black hair and eyes and his olive skin, Hazel ran up and hugged him. I looked at Omega and saw that he wanted to go last. I took off my hood reveling my black princess curled hair, my black and white eyes, my tan skin, and my necklace. Everyone was shocked until Thalia ran forward and tackled Nico and me to the ground. Just wait until they see Percy. Omega took off his hood reveling his messy black hair, black and white eyes, and his tan skin. Everyone tackled him to the ground.

"Percy what happened to your eyes?" Thalia asked, "And your eyes Tiana?"  
"Well," I started when Omega didn't answer, "Chaos adopted us, also Thalia please don't call us by our old names use our new names."  
"Of, course."

"Go ahead Soft Voice," Shadow said.

"Shadow only my victims call me that," I said.

"Oh, yeah," he said.

We then all left to our cabins. The next day I woke up to the sound of someone throwing up. I silently unhooked my naked body from Shadows and got his cock out from inside of me. I slipped on a bathrobe and walked into the bathroom. There next to the toilet was Omega. Every now and then he would throw up. I walked over and rubbed his back. After a while Shadow walked in also wearing a bathrobe and when he saw Omega he walked over.

"Do you know what would have caused this?" Shadow asked.

"I might but seeing as we can't teleport to the Void I can't be positive," I answered.

"Do you think we can call Chaos?"  
"Maybe but I'll call him after breakfast."  
"Okay, Omega are you okay?"

"What does it look like," Omega said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no."

I kicked Shadow out and told him to tell the others that Omega will be out of commission today. We might be immortal but we found out that there are some sicknesses that immortals can catch. Omega must have caught one. By the time Omega got moved to his bed breakfast was already over. I didn't go outside all day I was to busy taking care of Omega. He started calling me Dr. Alpha. I kicked him in the shins for calling me that. Shadow took over after dinner so that I could go train.

"So if it isn't Alpha," a taunting voice said.

I turned around and saw Clarisse.  
"You want to fight me girly?" she asked.

"Sure, but if I win you tell me everything you know about Sam, before Omega killed him," I said.

"And if I win I get to see under your hood."  
"Deal and I'll go easy on you so no powers and I'll fight left handed."

Clarisse didn't answer instead she charged. I didn't have a weapon in my hand. I side stepped and she barreled past me.

"Fight like a man!" she screeched.

"Guess what I'm not a man," I said calmly.

She charged again, I reached out and grabbed the spear. I twisted it and she was forced to let go. I now had a spear in my hand. I walked behind her and hit her upside the head with the bottom of the spear. She fell unconscious and I felt people staring at me.

"How did you do that she is our best fighter, only Percy could best her," Chris said.

"And yet you let Percy go like he was a piece of trash. Did you not know that his fatal flaw is loyalty?" I asked.

Those that knew looked at their shoes in shame.

"Percy was a hero, he was even better than Hercules, he did everything Hercules did plus a lot more," Chiron said.

"I never meet my older brother or my older sister, other then Sam, but I heard great things about them through some of the other counselors that were there when they were around," a little girl said.

When I looked at the banner above her head I saw a trident. I guess I have siblings now. I silently asked Chaos a question inside my head.

'Hey mom can I show them who I am now?'

'Go ahead Alpha, it is your identity after all but tell the others they all have to show who they are tomorrow, but Omega might have to wait till he is better.'

'Thanks.'

I turned back to the little girl she looked a bit like me.

"What is your name, all of your names in the Poseidon cabin," I said when I noticed that there were more than the little girl.

"My name is Atalanta," the little girl said.

"My name is Daemon," a boy said.

"I never got a name," the next girl said, "Chiron found me on a hill when I was a baby, I had no note and no one ever named me, people just call me Girl except Clarisse she decided to call me Prissy after my older brother."

Those were all the kids in the Poseidon Cabin.

"Well, I am going to introduce myself to you all and I will show you my identity," I said, "I am called Soft Voice by my victims, I am the second most powerful being in the universe my brother overlaps me by a little bit, I am Chaos' first and best assassin," I threw off my hood, "but the counselors know me by the name of Tiana Jackson, brother of Percy Jackson and many more titles."  
The Poseidon kids hugged me and surrounded me. I picked up the girl that has no name she is around three years old. She looks like a mixture of me and Nico. I remember being pregnant once and when I gave birth to a little girl I sent her to earth. I didn't know where she went but I promised myself that when I found her again I would bring her home. And now here she is my baby girl.

"Would you like a name?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"How about Callidora we can call you Callie?" I asked

"I love it," she said.

"Callie I have something else to tell you, I am your birth mother."  
Everyone looked stunned at this.

"But Poseidon claimed her," Annabeth shrieked.

"Only because I asked Chaos to tell Poseidon to claim her," I said.

"Everyone made fun of me because I looked different, they said that I should be a daughter of Hades, only Atalanta and Dae stood by my side, and some of the nicer counselors the ones that didn't believe Annabeths story" she said.

"Well Callie you are now going to move in with me and Shadow," I said.

**That's it and can people please review I am starting to think only a few people like this story. Anybody like Callie soon a child of Omega and Beta is going to appear.**

**-candyland7**


	4. Cindy and Chand

**Okay thank you Lilith Jae for pointing out the fact that Alpha never got pregnant. It is true that she didn't, Callidora is a child of thought. If you want to learn more about Callie just review or PM me for that fact. Anyways Omega and Beta's child is going to come in here.**

**Alpha POV**

Right when I was about to leave all the Poseidon kids grabbed me.

"Can we say our goodbye's to Callie?" Atalanta asked.

Daemon nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead," I said.

I set down Callidora and Atalanta decided to say goodbye first.

"Callie I guess that I am your aunt but I will always think of you as my little sister. Please visit us sometimes," Atalanta said.

"Callie I will miss you little sis. Always remember your big brother Dae," Daemon said, "Also I was going to give you this on your birthday but I will give this to you today."  
Daemon handed Callie something. When Callie looked at it I saw what it was. It is a dagger; it is a mixture of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Lunar Silver, and Stygian Iron. It is incrusted with sea-green and black jewels. Callie hugged Dae and whispered something in his ear the no one heard but him. Then Atalanta came up with her gift. She handed her a doll that looks exactly like her. Callie did the same thing to Atalanta like she did with Dae.

We were about to leave again when a bright flash appeared. When it died down there were the 14 Olympians.

"Yes," I said calmly.

"Tiana, where is Percy?" Poseidon asked.

"Why would you care?" I asked.

"Because he is my son and you are my daughter."  
"We both disowned you years ago, exactly 155,000 years ago."  
"I am your father!"  
"Not anymore."  
Poseidon was seething, Zeus looked surprised, and Hades looked bored. Hera huffed in annoyance and Hestia asked something that something that shocked the others.

"Alpha may I see my champion?" Hestia asked.

I picked up Callidora and nodded to Hestia.

"If anyone tries to follow us I will kill you slowly and painfully," I said.

"Can we see our brother?" Atalanta and Daemon asked.

"Now is not the best time; but I will bring you to him another time."  
They nodded sadly; but didn't argue. I took Hestia and Callie to the Chaos cabin. We walked in and Shadow saw us.

"Hestia," he said.

Hestia nodded to him.

"Who is this?" Shadow asked indicating Callie.

"Shadow this is Callidora, she likes to be called Callie, and here is the complicated part, she is our daughter," I said.

"Our daughter," Shadow said slowly.

I nodded not bothering to say anything. I handed him Callidora who seemed happy to be with her daddy. While Shadow stood there shocked I took Hestia to Percy who had stopped throwing up and his fever had gone down. Most likely he would be out and about tomorrow.

"Percy," Hestia breathed.

Omega A.K.A Percy had looked around and when he saw Hestia he smiled.

"My patron," he said.

Beta walked in as well.

"Hestia," Beta said.

Then I remembered something.

"Beta we all have to reveal ourselves tomorrow," I said.

Hestia looked up surprised, while Beta nodded and went to go tell everyone else. Beta and Omega's twin's (a son and daughter) walked in, fighting as usual.

"Cindy give me back my sword," Chand shouted.

"I'm good," Cindy said.

Cindy then ran over to Omega's bed and jumped on Omega. I pulled her off and sent her and Chand outside. Beta walked in.

"I told everyone," Beta said.

Hestia left and went to go tell the gods that we were to reveal ourselves.

**Time Skip to Revealing time**

Far decided that he would reveal himself first, he took off his hood. He has brown hair and red eyes.

"My name is Farris, son of Ares," he said.

Sonny went next, she pulled of her hood revealing her curly auburn hair and silver eyes.

"My name is Sondra, daughter of Artemis, made by Artemis's own will," Sondra said she spat out Artemis' name like it was terrible to have her as a mother, "I was also cursed by her to be a werewolf forever."

Everyone looked at Artemis in shock but she pretended not to have heard.

Ralis then went, she pulled of her hood to reveal auburn hair and silver eyes as well.

"My name is Pyralis I am the twin sister of Sondra and also a daughter of Artemis. Unlike what Sondra said our dad is Sam. Artemis and Sam had a long make out session on our mothers own will. And yes she did curse us when born," Pyralis said.

"My name is Silena and you all know my parentage yada, yada, yada," Silena said.

"My name is Beckendorf and ya," Beckendorf said.

"My name is Talon Storm, my dad is Hephaestus, and well ya," she said flicking her long hazel hair and her orange eyes flashing.

"My name is Nick Swift, my parent is Hermes," Nick said his curly blonde and black hair blowing in the wind and his emerald green eyes looking at you, "better watch your wallet."

Everyone else went and then they looked at Beta, Omega, Shadow, and I. Beta went first.

"I am Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, and former lieutenant in the hunt, wife of Omega and I have two kids Cindy and Chand," Zoe said.

"Zoe what happened to your eyes, they are now silver?" Someone (possibly Phoebe) asked.

"They are a souvenir from being in the stars."

Shadow now went.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, husband of Alpha, and I have one child Callidora," Nico said.

I went once Hades stopped bawling.

"I am Tiana Jackson, ex-daughter of Poseidon, adopted daughter of Chaos, best assassin of Chaos, and second most powerful being in the universe, wife of Shadow and I have one child Callidora, as you all now know" I said.

Omega seemed to be sweating and I was worried but I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I am Perseus Jackson, ex-son of Poseidon, adopted son of Chaos, husband of Beta, I have two children Cindy and Chand, Chaos' second best assassin, and most powerful being in the universe," Omega said.

You could hear a pin drop in the shocked silence of everyone. You could see that Poseidon looked angry that two of his children decided to disown him. Others were just afraid of Omega and I.

"What do you mean that you have two children and a wife Perseus Jackson?!" A shrilled voice called out.

I looked around to see the owner of the voice and it turned out to be Annabeth.

"I mean just that," Omega said.

"But you are mine, you went to Tartarus for me, you stayed in Tartarus for me, you saved me more times than I can count," Annabeth said.

"And I regret every single one of those decisions."  
Omega than turned on his heel and walked away. And I knew why, Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus and when they reached the Doors of Death. Percy, being the loyal boyfriend, pushed Annabeth out and closed the doors. He was then tortured almost to death by Kronos. He was about to die when we found him, we meaning Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and I. But me once they got to the top of Tartarus because I was in there with Percy. He had been back barely three days when he found out about Annabeths' cheating on him. The fact that Annabeth decided to bring up Tartarus was too much for him. It has been over 155,000 years since then and we still aren't over it, though it looks like Annabeth is.

"Never bring up Tartarus to any of us Annabeth Chase," I said.

I then threw two daggers and they pinned Annabeths' shirt to the wall. She was bleeding a little but I didn't care. I walked up to her and with an arrow I cut her hair to her chin. I then looked at Athena who seemed really mad at Annabeth. Athena has been mad at Annabeth ever since she found out about her cheating on Percy not the other way around.

"I hereby disown Annabeth Chase as my daughter," Athena said.

Annabeths eye's turned to a brown color. She lost some of her intelligence. She was gripping her dagger as though it was a lifeline. I quickly grabbed her dagger and snapped it in half. I saw Luke flinch a bit at that. I then grabbed her Yankee's hat off the ground and threw it in the fire. We all watched it burn. Annabeth ran into the big house and no one stopped her.

"Let this be a warning to you all, the next person to bring up that wretched place will not be treated as nicely. Chiron will you give Annabeth a room in the Big House?" I asked.

Chiron nodded and then went to find Annabeth. Atalanta and Daemon told me that they had never liked Sam or dad. But hasn't disowned dad yet because they were afraid of what would happen. Dae wouldn't have anywhere to go, while Atalanta could just join the hunt. I also found out that Dae and Atalanta are full blood siblings. I told them that they could join the Chaos Army.

"I Atalanta Richardson hereby disown Poseidon as my father," Atalanta said.

"I Daemon Richardson hereby disown Poseidon as my father, Daemon said.

I looked at them and saw their eyes lose their startling sea-green and turn to a regular green. Poseidon seemed to grow weaker. I then quickly placed them as soldiers in the Chaos army and gave them Chaos' blessing.

"I need to go find Omega," I said.

"I'll come even though I really don't know what he went through," Shadow said.

I knew what Percy went through because somehow I managed to get through the doors before Percy closed them. I went through everything he did but when I got wind that the seven minus Annabeth plus Nico are coming to get us I managed to escape and meet them near the top of Tartarus and bring them to Percy and leave.

"Okay, then come with me," I said.

Shadow and I went to find Omega. We found him on Zeus' Fist staring at the stars.

**Did you guys like Cindy and Chand? I find it weird that I chose two names that mean moon and they both start with C. Callidora doesn't mean moon it means gift of beauty. Anyways please review. I love reviews they make my day!**

**-candyland7**


	5. Attack!

**Not much to say. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Alpha POV**

Omega didn't notice us until we were sitting next to him.

"What are you looking at?" Shadow asked.

He pointed at the Huntress. We all looked at it. I smiled, of course that is his favorite constellation after all Betas his wife.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Not really," Omega responded.

I hugged him tightly. After what felt like an hour which was only ten minutes we went back to the Chaos cabin. I found Beta with the kids. Chand and Cindy were fighting. I honestly had no clue what it was about. Callidora was with Beta watching T.V. over Chand and Cindy's fighting. Omega kissed Beta hugged Cindy and Chand once he got them to stop fighting. We watched him go upstairs.

"Is he okay?" Beta asked.

"I honestly don't know, seeing his old friends probably didn't help him," I answered.

"Cindy, Chand time for bed," Shadow said taking a sleeping Callidora upstairs.

They grudgingly followed Shadow to their room.

"I don't think Omega will ever be able to forgive Annabeth and those that betrayed him. The only reason that he came back is because Dad made him," I told Beta once the kids were out of earshot.

"I hope he does forgive Annabeth and the others," Beta responded.

"I do to."

Beta smiled slightly and went upstairs to go check on my brother. I checked on the kids and saw them sleeping soundly. Cindy in her black and white PJs, Chand in his blue and black, and Callie in her pink and purple footy pajamas.

I kissed Callie on her forehead when Shadow wrapped his arms around my shoulders kissing my neck.

"Come on," I told him, "let's go to bed."  
**The Next Day**

When I woke up Shadow was already gone. I changed into black skinny jeans and a black tank top with black boots. I went downstairs and saw Callie in a pink dress and pink tennis shoes, playing with the doll Atalanta gave her. I saw the dagger that Daemon gave her next to her. Shadow was in the kitchen making pancakes. They were blue, old habits die hard I guess. Chand and Cindy came downstairs wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. They were fighting, again.

"Stop wearing what I wear!" Cindy yelled.

"No, you are wearing what I was going to wear today!" Chand replied.

"I told you that you could wear anything but jeans and a black T-shirt!"  
"I thought you were going to wear that yesterday, you were going to wear black jeans, a black jacket, white T-shirt, and your black boots today!"

"That was yesterday when you wore the black outfit!"

"Stop fighting you sound like the Big F and Otis," a voice said from the stairs.

They turned around and saw Omega and Beta on the stairs. Omega was smiling slightly and Beta was shaking her head amused.

"Who?" Chand asked.

"The anti-Dionysus," Omega said, "Jason and I fought them a few 1,000 years ago."  
"Oh, but you said two names," Cindy said.

"There are two giants that are the anti-Dionysus."  
They nodded. Callie looked up at Omega with wide eyes.

"Uncle Omega can you teach me how to fight with my dagger?" Callie asked.

"Of course," Omega said.

Callie and Omega went off.

**Callie POV  
**Uncle Omega and I went to the arena. Everyone looked at us when we walked past, they whispering to each other. I saw Atalanta and Daemon in the arena fighting. Uncle Omega told me to get out my dagger and helped me get into a ready position. We fought but I couldn't beat him. I beat Annabeth, though she is no longer a demigod and wasn't a challenge. I fought the others at camp, I could beat a handful of them. I was fighting Clarisse when a blast rang through the air.

**Sorry this is a filler chapter. I will update soon. Hopefully.**

**-candyland7**


	6. Mrs O'Leary to the rescue

**Sorry that it is really late, been kinda busy with family stuff and herding alpaca's. I'm serious about the alpaca's they were in the middle of the road and so we herded them into my grandparent's front yard. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Alpha POV**

I watched as my brother taught Callie to fight with her dagger. She is pretty good for a kid who is four years old. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a blast. I heard Omega swear.

"Omega!" I yelled, "Language!"

"You think about that now!" He yelled back.

"Mom wouldn't like it!"

He rolled his eyes. Making sure that Callie was with Daemon and Atalanta we ran into battle. There not five feet in front of us Gaea stood. Kronos was next to her on the right.

"Kronos or Gaea?" I asked Percy.

"You'll take Kronos and I'll take Gaea. Once you're done with Kronos you'll help me?" He asked.

"As if you'll need help."  
"Take your time with him. Have fun."  
"You to."

I ran over to Kronos. I started tap dancing. What don't make fun Omega did say to have fun! Taking out my daggers I started taunting Kronos.

"They say you have all the time in the world. Want to prove it slowpoke?" I taunted.

"I do have all the time in the world!" he yelled, "I am the time titan and you are a slowpoke!"  
He snapped his fingers. It effected everyone but the people on his side and the soldiers of Chaos.

"What?" he asked, "Who are you!"

"I am Alpha daughter of Chaos, second most powerful being in the universe, Assassin, Commander of Section Delta, Princess of the Universe, known by my victims as Soft Voice, but you know me as," I threw down my hood for good measure, "Tiana Jackson, ex-daughter of Poseidon, and many other names but now I'm going to have a little fun!"

Kronos looked shocked, then mad, then angry. He charged at me. I did a flip over his head then used all my powers (after unfreezing time) and effectively scared him. I smiled then lived up to my name of Soft Voice.

"Kronos Titan of Time I hereby as Second most Powerful Being in the Universe, strip you of your title and take away your powers. You are now hereby a mortal," I announced.

That being said a golden light surrounded Kronos. The light flew into my necklace-being a power storing jewel also found that I can take powers away from primordial's, Titan's, and gods making them mortal and give it to someone else. I waved my hand and Kronos disappeared. I looked at Omega and he saw he was playing with Gaea. He already told her his identity so she was upset. Suddenly the monsters retreated and Gaea disappeared.

"Aww, you got to finish of Kronos and I didn't Gaea?" Omega complained.

"Yep, actually I made him mortal," I answered.

"Who are you giving the Titan power to?"  
"I'm thinking Thalia."  
"She would love that."

"But what about the others?"  
"I talked to them, they said they want to be part of the Army. All except Thalia. She wants to stay on earth."

I smiled and went over to Thalia.

"Hey," I said.

"Hay is for horses," she said.

"I want to know. Do you want power over time?"

"Sure I do why?"

She got cut off by my chanting. When it was done she got absorbed in a golden light.

"Now you have the power over time," I told her smiling.

"But…how…what…" she was speechless.

"I trapped Kronos' powers in my necklace when I made him mortal and now I gave you his old powers."  
"Thank you Alpha!"

Shadow walked over and hugged me.  
"Come on we need to find Callie," he whispered, "They got into camp."

I ran with Shadow behind me. I found Callie surrounded by hellhounds with Cindy and Chand trying to break through.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I cried.

Mrs. O'Leary appeared out of nowhere.

"Go get Callie!" I told her.

Bounding through the hellhounds she got Callie and brought her to us with Cindy and Chand. The other hellhounds had disappeared after we got her. Callie was sobbing. I don't blame her. I picked her up and saw Omega and Beta coming this way. Cindy and Chand were fighting again.

"Cindy you should have saved Callie!" Chand shouted.

"Like you were doing any better!" Cindy exclaimed.

I tuned out their bickering. Omega and Beat were trying to separate Cindy and Chand. They had gotten physical.

"Shhh, it's all right Callie they're gone now," I whispered in Callie's ear.

"Let's get her to bed," Shadow suggested.

We left Omega and Beta to deal with Cindy and Chand. After putting Callie to bed we came downstairs to Cindy asleep on Omega's lap and Chand on the couch also asleep. Beta was walking upstairs.

"Is Callie alright?" Omega asked seeing us.

"She's asleep," I told him.

"That must have been scary for her."  
"Luckily Cindy and Chand where there. They kept the hellhounds distracted."

"Yeah they love Callie and don't want anything to happen to her."  
"You 'ot 'at 'ight," Cindy mumbled her eyes still closed.

We laughed silently.

"We 'ove 'allie," Chand mumbled sleepily.

"They sound drunk," Shadow muttered.

"They used up a lot of their energy," Omega reasoned pushing Cindy's hair behind her ear.

Shadow and I went to bed. Unknown that two certain people were watching us invisible to the half-bloods.

"I'll get back at you. Watch out," The unknown figure's said into the night.

Then they disappeared in a flash of black.

**Oh, stalkers alert. If you want to find out review and you'll get a hint. The first person to figure it out will get the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**-candyland7**


	7. Brother Sister Moments

**No one figured out who the stalkers are I'll give you another hint they are a boy and a girl PRIMORDIAL and they aren't mentioned in the books.**

**Alpha POV**

Have you ever had that weird feeling that someone is watching you, that there is one critical piece of information that you are missing? Well that is haw I have been feeling for the last few days. Meanwhile the other Soldiers that used to be deceased and Thalia's friends have been helping her learn how to use her new powers.

"Thalia it's like your lightning powers. They are now a part of you," Bianca said or as she is now called Nu.

Thalia nodded she concentrated and suddenly all around us people were moving faster.

"I did it!" Thalia exclaimed happily.

Nu praised her while I went off to find my family.

"Cindy, Chand stop it!" a voice exclaimed to my right.

When I walked over I saw Chand and Cindy. They were trying to attack each other Cindy had tears falling down her face. Omega and Beta were holding them back. Cindy's dark brown hair was in a ponytail. The twins looked almost exactly the same but their eyes. Cindy has silver while Chand has black and white. Chand seemed to be fighting against Omega who was trying to hold him back.

"What is going on here?" I asked coming into view.

Beta looked up at me losing her hold on Cindy who ran off.

"I honestly don't know when we came Chand was being physical while Cindy was crying about something," Beta explained.

"Chand?" I asked turning to him.

He gulped, "I said something to Cindy that made her start to cry and then when I told her to stop she started crying harder. I don't know what came over me but next thing I knew I was on top of her then I got pulled off by dad."

"Beta will you go find Cindy and talk to her. Chand your punishment will be given by your father as I have no authority over you."

Chand gulped at the thought of getting punished by Omega while Beta nodded and left. I got up to go find Callidora and Shadow. I found Callie by her giggling. Then I saw her go above the sand dunes. She was getting tossed in the air.

"Shadow!" I exclaimed.

"Yes dearest," Shadow answered once I got over the sand dunes.

"Be careful," I begged.

"I am, see."

Callie hugged me from behind knocking me into the waves. I pulled Shadow down with Callie and I. We let ourselves get wet and so there we were playing in the ocean. I looked up and saw that the stars were out.

"It's time for bed," I told Callie.

We went back to the Chaos cabin and fell into a blissful sleep.

**No One POV**

"Those stupid half-bloods and their 'allies' the soldiers of Chaos will join us soon enough," the girl said turning to her husband.

"That is true my dearest but we must be patient," the boy smiled.

"I have waited 155,000 years for the girl and her brother I suppose I can wait a few more days."  
"That's the spirit; but wait the boy's daughter and wife are coming. We must hide!"

That being said the boy and girl disappeared in the shadows but did not leave for they wanted to see this interaction.

"I cannot believe Chand," the girl cried.

"Cindy dear," the women said softly, "Your brother is getting his punishment but I need to know what he said."  
"He…he yelled at me and called me a coward."

"I need to know his exact words."  
"He said 'you are not what I thought you where if you can't fight a few measly hellhounds. You should just run away you are not worthy to be called my sister,' then he said 'you are just a little girl that can't even go to sleep without waking up screaming in the middle of the night."

Beta growled while Cindy broke into tears again. Cindy's mom pulled her into a hug.

"If Chand knew what happened to you when you went on your mission he wouldn't be saying that," Beta whispered to her.

When Beta and Cindy had left the forest the girl and boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you sure that you want the assassins their spouses and children?" the boy primordial asked.

"Yes, I am positive hopefully Gaea can get rid of those measly campers soon enough," the girl primordial answered and they both disappeared.

**Beta POV**

When I told Omega what Cindy had told me he growled.

"She needs to tell Chand what happened!" he exclaimed.

"It was hard enough for her reliving it once she doesn't need to again!" I responded.

He was pacing again. He did it when Cindy was on her mission, he did it when he found out about Cindy's being tortured, and he did it when we found out about his old friends still being alive.

"What is Chand's punishment?" I asked to get his mind of Cindy.

"I told him that he has to apologize to Cindy and he needs to take back all that he said. I also told him that once I found out what he said I would finish the punishment," Omega said still passing.

I nodded and went up to bed with Omega and fell asleep.

**Cindy POV**

**Dream**

_I was tied to a wall. It was dark but there was enough light to see the cave. My back was to the wall and my clothes were torn to pieces._

_"__Well, well, let us see how our prisoner is doing. She might need a bit more of a punishment," An oily voice said in the shadows._

_I tensed up. _

Please, _I thought, _let someone come save me. I don't know how much longer I can last.

_The alien like creature walked into the dim light. He was holding a knife. I tried hard not to cry but it didn't work. Tears streamed down my dirty face. I couldn't see my reflection but I was pretty sure I didn't want too._

_"__Hmm, the human scum is crying lets add some blood to those tears," He said._

_"__Wait," the oily voice in the shadows said, "show her, her reflection first then add to the injurys."_

_"__Yes master."  
The alien hurried out of the cave. I was pretty sure my arm had been broken for days, my ankle was sprained if not broken as well, my head was throbbing and my hair is sticky with blood. My legs-at least the part that I can see-are cut up and bloody. My back has been whipped to the fact that it hurts to put even the smallest bit on the cave wall._

_"__Here girly look at your reflection," the alien man put a floor length mirror in front of me._

_My ankle is facing to the right, my arm looks jacked up, my shirt is torn to shreds and my stomach has a few words on it and they read _useless, coward, scum, _and worst of all, _PROPERTY OF THE MARTIANS._ My legs are covered with cuts. My face was swollen with bruises and my body is littered with them. My eyes are red from crying and my dark hair is cut unevenly and with a knife._

_The Martian kept the mirror there while he worked. The knife was dripping with poison. He forced me to hold out my arm. On the right forearm he wrote _Weakling, _on the left he wrote _Martian's Property.

_He then grabbed a torch. Walking up to me he threw it at my feet. Until that moment I hadn't realized that there was wood there. I started sweating and my feet started blistering. The flames caught my pants on fire. Traveling up it hit my shirt. The Martian King said something and salt water-sadly enough I don't get healed by water from Mars- was poured on me. Sputtering I cried out in pain when salt entered my open wounds._

**End Dream**

"Cindy!" Chand exclaimed.

I was crying, Chand was holding me tightly.

"Sorry that I woke you," I mumble tears falling down my face.

"That's it! What happened that was so bad that you wake up screaming and crying every night?" Chand asked.

"It's nothing."  
"It obviously is something!"

"Chand please it was hard enough once."  
"Cindy you are my little sister I deserve to know."  
"Really? Early today you were saying that I don't deserve to be your little sister!"

He opened his mouth to object but I interrupted.

"But if you really want to know I got tortured close to death by MARTIANS'!" I exclaimed.

Chand looked at me wide eyed. I broke into tears again.

"Cindy, I'm so sorry I didn't know," Chand stuttered.

I didn't answer since if I opened my mouth it would come out as a sob.

"Come here," Chand said.

I got up and sat down next to Chand on his bed. I cried into his shoulder until I fell asleep.

**Brother, sister moment oh yeah! Anyways please guess who the boy and girl primordial's are!**

**-candyland7**


	8. AN read please

**Sorry guys won't be able to update until November. Sorry, school stuff and being grounded :(.**

**-candyland7**


End file.
